Even If It Hurts Me
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: "Master, may I come?" I ask him in a voice that's beyond submissive, adoring even, and watch as his eyes spark with humor. He tugs at the loop attached to my collar. He knows he has me on the edge, and it's when he spares a glance at Jacob that I know he'll choose to torture me longer. The sadist. "Not yet. I don't think you've earned it." Mature.


_Even If It Hurts Me_

l feel the pull of their arms on my body, fighting for the right to control me. It's a game we play, and I enjoy it like a good little whore.

"Do you feel that, Bella? Do you feel him pushing into you?" I do; Jacob's hardness strains against the ring of resistance found in my backside. It burns as he pushes, penetrating a space that feels forbidden. I've long been past being pensive about anal play. I find that after Edward thoroughly prepares me with his fingers, I'm ready for anything.

"Oh god," I moan as I feel Edward start to use those same fingers, those that showed care and tenderness as he stretched and pushed into me before, now on the button that hides between my nether lips. It's swollen pink under his touch, and grows more slippery the harder he presses. I lean my head on my arms, lost in the sensations that come with pleasure. But Edward threads his other hand in my long brown hair, and brings my face to look into his.

"Eyes on me." He wants to watch as the pleasure courses through me, until my eyes are glazed over, and I'm willing to do everything and anything for them. My surrender creates a tent in his black pants.

"Yes, sir." I obey, and feel his light smack on my thigh when I close them again, unable to keep them open at a particularly rough thrust. I open them once more, my lips forming a O as Edward pushes feverishly at my clit, not giving it one moment to breathe.

"That's right," he says as he watches me arch my back, my hips in Jacob's hands as he keeps me steady with his thrusts. My legs shake as they struggle to hold me up, and it's too much. I'm only a breath away from combusting and coming loose. But I need permission.

"Bella," Jake groans and I know he's coming as close as I am. But I know he won't, they try to drag every scene as long as possible. He pulls out slowly, and I feel his hands separate my ass cheeks to look inside me. I feel an embarrassed blush creep up my neck and spread toward my cheeks, and Edward chuckles at me.

"Still after all this time, you're shy." His left hand smooths the hair away from my face as I sweat and grind into his hand, playing with the temptation of disobeying him and coming on my own. But I'd rather not risk punishment. Last time I did, Edward spared no mercy, locking me in a chastity belt. I hadn't come for more than a week and by the time he had taken it off me, I would have jumped any man's bones.

"Master, may I come?" I ask him in a voice that's beyond submissive, adoring even, and watch as his eyes spark with humor. He tugs at the loop attached to my collar. He knows he has me on the edge, and it's when he spares a glance at Jacob that I know he'll choose to torture me longer. _The sadist._

"Not yet. I don't think you've earned it." I pout, and stop as I felt Jacob deliver a smack on my ass that has me wailing.

"Up," he commands, and Edward's takes his wet hand away, and positions me flat on my back. I see him reach behind him, and hide a grin as I catch sight of the ropes. Oh the burn that comes with every tug, even when I don't want to get away. But the struggle, to know I can't escape, that I have to accept all the pain and pleasure Edward and his over slaves deliver me makes me come harder than anything else.

For this scene, he's let Jacob assume the role of his assistant and has granted him the permission to debase me anyway that he wants. Though Jacob's primarily a submissive, he switches often to please Edward. He's taken a fondness to fucking me in the ass because it scares me the most, but brings me great pleasure despite the stigma that I shouldn't enjoy it. The humiliation it gives me stirs in me a rebellious response that says to all others that don't understand our lifestyle, 'I can fuck any way I want to, and like it too.'

Edward takes my wrists and my arms, bringing them behind my back and then secures them together. My breasts push forward more so than they normally would, and with each breath I take, I feel them move slightly. Jacob takes one nipple mercilessly into his mouth, being the roughest he can be with his teeth while he's allowed. He flourishes with freedom as well as he does with his consented slavery.

One moment I'm looking down at Jacob's tuff of inky black hair, and then all becomes black as Edward ties a blindfold around my eyes. "Master?" This is something I'm still not all together comfortable with. Edward's taken to using it more often so that I can get over my unnecessary fear.

"Isabella, what color?"

"Yellow, sir." I hear him snap his fingers and call out 'little one'. She comes, her feet hitting the plush carpet with small muted steps.

"Yes, Master?" Her voice is soft, and the sound of it pulls at my pussy. I swallow.

"When Jacob enters her, I want you to lick her pussy nice and slow. Don't stop, not unless Jacob decides to use you and then you will resume with your task. Is that understood?" I squeeze my thighs together at his vulgar use of language. I can feel Jacob start to push his way onto the bed, as I lean with my hands still tied behind my back against Edward. My upper body lies on his legs, and I can feel his cock strain in the confines of his pants. He almost never goes through a scene naked.

It is to show us, his slaves, that he is the one true master of all our pleasure. We will only receive it when he says, and if we do not work for it by pleasing him, his will ensures that we will not escape without having to endure the consequences. Rosalie knows this all too well. I can hear her moaning for forgiveness underneath us in the dungeon. Jasper, his brother, is sure to come soon brandishing more implements of torture if she doesn't shut up.

"Yes, sir." I can hear Alice reply, and then her soft delicate hands reach for my thighs to spread them. I feel my limbs melt under her touch that's so drastically different from anyone else's. Her quiet compliance and giving nature makes her the perfect submissive, and it is then I know that Edward's chosen her specifically to ease my distress at having to wear the blindfold.

"Not too hard, Jacob," Edward instructs him, and it's the first real command he's given him the whole time. I know he doesn't want his hips to hit Alice while she's working at me with her tongue, which I feel right now shyly lap at my pussy. I moan at her strokes, and imagine she's wearing her kitten ears, and her tail that's really a butt plug. As well as Jacob, Jasper enjoys anal play immensely, the plus is he's much more gentle. The last time I was underneath him, he let me come as many times as I wanted for giving him my obedience though I was scared out of my mind.

Jacob enters me, and his strokes are slow, building the pleasure in my lower abdomen to where it's a slow burn instead of a flame. Alice mewls as she tastes me, spreading my lips with her fingers. Jacob groans, and I know he's watching her work at me with gentle tugs of her teeth. I can't contain the deep throated whimper that comes from my lips when she stops to blow on my sensitive nerves before continuing.

"Are you ready to let go, my slave?" Edward whispers in my ear. His arm has moved from holding my arms along with the ropes, to now wrap around my waist. His hands move up to hold my throat, and I breathe heavily as I resist the ache that builds around my clit.

"Please, Master, please!" His hand squeezes my breast to the point of my pain, and I arch into his calloused fingers. He nips at my neck, and tells Alice to service Jacob with her mouth.

I felt one last lick and suck from Alice before Jacob pulls out, his member swollen and I know aching to let go as I want to. "Isabella, do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, sir. Oh, please!"

"How much do you want it?" His voice is teasing, and he gets up from behind me, and I hear the clank of his belt buckle as he loosens it from the loops of his pants. He strikes my thigh suddenly with the leather and I scream at the charge.

"Oh Master please fuck me like the good little whore I am." He tugs at the blindfold, and my eyes take a moment to register the bronze of his hair as he leans his head behind me to check on the ropes. He loosens them, and pulls them from my skin. The tension that had been locked in my arms before has dissipated into a delicious ache, the twine leaving marks embedded temporarily into my flesh.

"I think the cross will do." I shiver and hear him call out to Jasper. He's a master at fucking on the cross, and I know Edward's calling him to prepare me. He brings a ball-gag and secures it behind my head, and on my hair. "You know what signal to make if it becomes too much?"

I nod and make a fist with my left hand. He takes my hand, and then guides me over to the cross, and Jasper's there, checking to make sure the leather cuffs aren't too tight, and securing my ankles as well. I watch as Jacob pulls out of Alice's mouth and he strokes himself fiercely into front of her face. She opens her mouth, waiting for him to come and spill his seed on her like it's beautiful rain after a drought. Edward holds her arms behind her back, and urges to Jacob with a soft voice to finally come for him like a 'good little boy'. His jaw brushes her pink and white fluffy ears as he speaks.

Jacob can't hold on any longer, and lets himself go with a deep moan. He squeezes the head of his cock, and pulls back his palm until there's not a drop of his pleasure left. Alice swallows it all, afterwards kissing his cock with reverence. She nuzzles his slowly deflating member with her face, and he thanks her as he's never thanked me.

Upon first meeting, Edward had said that while Alice had a giving nature, I was much more spoiled and that Jacob was not allowed to fall into my trap. The only one who really babies me is Jasper, though all he does to Rosalie is punish her. He's on his knees now, watching me as I watch Edward release Alice. He nips at my labia, and I arch towards his face, full of want and yearning.

He lets his hand trail along the skin of my thigh and smiles, before he says, "Now, Darlin' I'm sure Edward's going to give you what you need." I beg with my doe eyes, for just one more for touch and he grants me one lingering lick and nip before he stands. I watch his blond head turn further away from me, and now all attention's on Alice.

"Such a patient girl," Jasper tells her and looks over to me with a teasing glint in his eyes. "My little kitten, come." Jacob's ripped her panties and they are tied to hold her hands as Jasper fists her, his large hand disappearing into her warm depths up to his wrist. It's taken a lot of training on her part to accept him this way. She glows as her orgasm washes over her. I fell a tear fall from my eye, and I can't take it anymore. I shake with the need, and it's only then that Edward takes his eyes away from Alice's quivering form and walks over to wear I hang, waiting for him to show me mercy.

"Hmmp," I groan through the gag, and Edward gives me his famous lop-sided grin.

"My greedy little cumslut." I don't feel shame because I am greedy, but shame because I know the more I want to come the more he'll make me wait and that I haven't learned a key lesson. My pleasure is suppose to come from pleasing him. And pleasing him does not entail topping from the bottom. He decides all and right now he decides the cross isn't enough.

He gestures to the sated Jacob, and says, "Bring me the butterfly." My eyes bulge and I know then that I can't possibly hold back until he's ready. I'll come and he'll punish me. That's what he's wanted all along, for me to fail. The dark edge hasn't been satisfied with breaking Rosalie down, she's broken much earlier than he would have liked.

I almost make a closed first with my left hand, but don't. I will please him even if it means I will wear the marks of his whips and canes on my backside for days to come.

Jacob brings the special vibrator and hands it to Edward, his face smug as he watches my expression, but he quickly catches himself before Edward can catch him. "Go take Rosalie out of the dungeon. Use ginger."

I feel my own ass clench. _Oh the ginger_. The burning sensation it causes when it's been cut and left inside is worse than anything I can think of. I convince myself I can get through wearing the butterfly. I think of the ginger and it sobers me up. Edward challenges me with his eyes as he straps it on me and turns it on.

Even the sound of the buzz has me wet and panting, the vibrations sending me to another plane of existence entirely. I moan around the gag, and drool starts to seep from my lips. He takes a seat in front of me on the lush carpet, and doesn't make a move to wipe it from my face. I come a total of five times before he turns it off. My legs don't hold me up anymore, and the cuffs are the only things that keep me from falling.

"_Tsk. _I thought maybe you would have been strong enough to wait for me. I hope disobeying me and coming without permission was worth it." I start crying around the gag, and know that he's going to give it to me hard.

I try to beg but it comes out indistinguishable. I hear Rosalie start to scream in another room, and I start to flail. "Isabella. None of that." Edward slaps me across the face and I stop, but continue to shiver uncontrollably. "I've trained you better than this."

I sob, his disappointment weighing like lead in my stomach. He twirls his cane between his fingers like a magician, but it's not magic. It's justice waiting to be served. Though I can truly say 'no' at any time, I'm trapped by my devotion to him. I want to serve and obey him without hesitation.

He hits me with the cane, delivering the blows to my thighs, crossing the cane each time slightly so the marks are varied. I scream for holy hell, the pain unbearable. But I must bear it, _I must. _The marks at first are a blush of heat on my skin, and then become full red to point where my whole body feels as if it's enflamed. There isn't a moment in it all that I can rest. I'm alert and waiting but by the final strokes, I enter sub-space.

I don't notice as he tugs his pants down his legs and only really see his face when he's in front of me, positioning himself at my pussy before he pushes in without reservation. His thighs brush my own, and I know he can feel the immense warmth of my skin. His thrusts are rough and disabling. His hands grab at my hips, his hands bruising me, the strength of his invasion reminding me that I am his vessel of pleasure. I am the only who drives him to the point where he can no longer hold back. He fucks me like an animal, and I moan, letting him use me as he sees fit.

He groans into my ear, and I know this isn't about satisfying me but asserting his absolute control. He comes inside me, and leans his full weight against me and the cross. He breathes heavily for a few moments, his chest rising against mine, before he undoes the gag.

I go onto my knees instantly, ignoring my pain for what it is, and embrace it fully. I kiss the leather of his boots, and feel his hand stroke through my hair. "Do you have something to say to me, slave?"

"Thank you, Master."


End file.
